Curse of the Phoenix : Breaking The Curse
by Myssie 71
Summary: Sequel to Prey The Fight is over with Octumus and the Ten Terrors, with Necrolai now human, Another villian is out for revenge on Alianbow as he captures the Phoenix, Bowen. And Madison is given a chance as a Human as she awaites for her love to return
1. Chapter 1

Curse Of The Phoenix

By Melissa

**Lands of Rasputin**:

With the curse of Bowen and Madison, their love remained strong as ever, they managed their way to see each other during the full moon, with Bowen being a Mystical Rare Phoenix, the city commanded to all hunters to keep away from the bird knowing that the animal was a human at Night, Even with the local fisherman whom fishes within the lakes and oceans to be alerted with a part Female and part fish whom was Madison, the Mayor of Briarwood Accepted this mystical behavior and decided to help the people within the Forest to build homes and Keep the Forest safe for the People.

Clare ,Udonna, and Lady Jazmine from the Mer land promised to keep contact with each other to give each other updates on the whereabouts of Madison and Bowen. Luckly Daggeron has already spotted the two at the beach as the sunset goes down Madison Appears as she awaited for her love to form into his human form.

Lord Armand De Rasputin paced back and forth as he was now thinking. "I have a plan to destroy him. search for his son Bowen and place a curse, The Curse of the Phoenix" said Gavini as he stood at the window. there he looked out into the forest of Briarwood as he gave an evil grin to the Lord.

The curse has been done, his son is the Phoenix, " said Lord Armand.

"Why not capture him and lure his father to save the boy" , said Gavini

"Ahhh, good idea!" but you have to get the boy away from Rootcore

" Then I will have to challenge Lord Alianbow to a fight to save his beloved son

."said Lord Armand De Rasputin as he laughed evily.

**Lair of Rootcore**:

midnight

WOAH!, hey Woah! Fireheart Slow down!" yelled Bowen as Fireheart flew above Rootcore .

"Bowen?" Called out Alianbow

Bowen looked down as he smiled at his father .

"Right here" he called out as he now sat on Firehearts back.

"Will you come down I need you to go into town for me Before sunlight!' exclaimed Alianbow.

"COMING! Yelled Bowen as he tried to manuvere Fireheart to move down .Instead Fireheart managed to Move side ways as Bowen now Flew off his back .WOA!" screamed Bowen.

Bowen now landed into the bird Feather's where Clare collected for a pillow she was to make  
"UGH! BOWEN!" she yelled as she began to sweep once more .

"Dad, you needed me to go into the city for what?" he asked.

"Oh, uhm, just ice Cream" answered Alianbow.

"ICE CREAM " repeated Nick as he sighed.

"Alright, I will go with you if that's better" smiled Alianbow.

"No it's alright, I will go I won't be long " said Bowen as he made his way to a near by tree as he thought of a store and walked right thru it.

Eventually Bowen got use to that portal as he smiled to himself as he looked at the convenent store and walked across the street.

Merely three minutes passed, Bowen walked out of the store as he looked into the bag as he walked across the street, he managed to look around to see if anyone was watching, there he walked thru the portal as he now arrived infront of Rootcore.

He was now walking half way as he was now walking into Rootcore. There he saw his mother and Father as they talked . He made his way to them as he placed the bag omto the table . And crept away back outside.

Withi his candy.

There he sat upon the rock nearby Rootcore as he sighed .

"Bowen", whispered an eerie voice.

Bowen looked around carefully as he now stood. "who's there" he asked as he looked around.

"Over here!" whispered a females voice.

"over here!' whispered another .

He looked around in confussion as he walked away from Rootcore as he walked into the forest.

"Over here!,

"Over here!"

"Over here!"

Again the Female voices taunted him hysterically as he looked around in circles.

"whats going on?!,. Who's there!" he yelled out as he managed to look around.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking The Curse of The Phoenix 2

"whats going on?!,. Who's there!" he yelled out as he managed to look around.

Suddenly Five Females appeared wearing a two piece suit as they wore a black cloak as the other female appeared as she held a net.

"So handsome, so beautiful for a Young Prince" said the leader.

"Who' who are you?" asked Bowen.

The Female just smiled as she walked over to Bowen.

He looked at the female as he looked around. Instead the female caught Bowen's attention as she removed her cloak.

Bowen looked away as he didn't want to see her. But her form was beautiful and slender.

"She won't know Bowen, it be our secret I promise" she whispered.

"No , I won't hurt Madison this way, I love her she's my life, my eternity,. I will not allow to hurt her," said Bowen as he turned ,

once he turned he was suddenly was caught by a net, sunlight was now rising as he screamed out in pain. His formation into the Phoenix was now taking place.

Meanwhile Rootcore :

Udonna moved out on the early morn to walk and gather fruits and herbs for Rootcore as she stumbled upon Bowen's Cloak and his necklace. She gasped as she now stood and made her way back to Rootcore.

"Alianbow!, Alianbow!" she called out .

"Wha...What's wrong Udonna" he asked.

"Its Bowen, he's he's gone" she whispered.

"How can he be gone, he's suppose to be in his room" said Alianbow as he walked to his son's room

as he noticed the bed was still made up.

Meanwhile In The Lands of Rasputin

Lord Armand Rasputin stood at his terrace as he looked out as he now watched the harpies arrived at the castle with Bowen. There he smiled as he quickly turned and made his way down the stairs as he met the women .

"We got the boy" smiled the female.

"Excellent" he smiled .

"Put the Bird in the Cage and at Night we will put the boy inside the bedroom", he added.

"As you wish M'lord" said the Female,

The Female made her way over the cage as she now removed the net, The Phoenix now flew hysterically as he tried to escape. instead he was now struck with a few lightening bolts. the cage was huge for the phoenix as she looked at Lord Rasputin.

"This cage is for the boy" he said


End file.
